


Our little secrets

by ChiShibuya



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Office, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: There were many things nobody knew about Mai and Naru. There were things they didn't admit nor tell the team but in private they were happy to let things slip, even if one of them teased a little too much.
Relationships: Oliver Davis/Taniyama Mai, Shibuya Kazuya/Taniyama Mai
Kudos: 33





	Our little secrets

There was something odd about him today, his gaze seemed a little less cold. Was that possible for the great teaholic Naru? He seemed softer today, more gentle even. She stared at him for what seemed like minutes wondering if she was asleep and somehow Gene was there instead of her usually ice Prince boss.  
"Naru?" She called gingerly, feeling as if the illusion would shatter the moment he spoke. Infact, was that a smile she just saw? The way she saw it there were three options; either he was fucking with her, they had both died and gone to the spirit world on their last case, or Lin had slipped something into his food before they got there. Come to think about it, did Lin do the cooking? Somehow she could picture the fringed male bent over a stove cooking while wearing a 'Kiss me I'm a cook' apron. The mental image made her chuckle before she noticed Naru had responded.

"Mai, if you're going to stare please follow up with tea?" There it was, his lips twitched again.

This time she was certain something was wrong, he had said please! "Naru, are you sick? Did we die and go to heaven? Did Monk find that stick up your ass and remove it?" She was blunt due to her shock but she was on autopilot as she began to brew mint tea, perfect for the sore throat he complained of during the spring season.

"Watch you language in the workplace Mai, as for your questions no. I simply decided to be a little more courteous surely even someone like you can grasp that concept?" He smirked as he saw her face turn several perplexing hues of pink and red.

"Now excuse me! I simply thought something might be wrong due to the sudden change of behaviors! Pardon me for being worried oh high Lord Naru." She glared as she set down the Navy blue teacup with a slight clink upsetting the liquid inside just slightly. 

"If that's all Mai, get started on organizing notes for our trip next week to Hokkaido I need the case notes, past history, death certificates if there's any and-" He was cut off as he coughed violently putting down the teacup and glaring at her. 

Mai was balanced precariously on her rolling chair, trying to grab the aforementioned items. He clenched his jaw, standing and grasping her chair to ensure she wouldn't fall and bang into the floor like she had last week."Have Lin invest in a step ladder for you next time you feel like being a monkey Mai."

She stuck out her tongue, giving a hop as she landed perfectly in the floor before she mentally cheered for her nimbleness. "Personally I think the risk was worth you choking on your tea."

"Perhaps you wish for a deducted pay Mai." He frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest a clear sign of his irritation.

"I was only joking Naru, hey it's almost dinner time wanna go out for something to eat? Lin left an hour ago."

He blinked, having not noticed Lin leaving. "Nowhere like last night okay? That udon left me hungry four hours later." He smirked, gently taking her hand in his and leading the way out into the busy streets of Shibuya.


End file.
